


"Cisco, help me..."

by LinneanSpora314



Series: Temporal Paradox [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Harrison|Eobard lives!, Season 1 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinneanSpora314/pseuds/LinneanSpora314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deafening bang reverberated through the chaos - a single gunshot was all it took. </p><p>As his very existence was erased from this timeline, Eobard Thawne turned desperately to Cisco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Cisco, help me..."

From within the wormhole a single thought would transcend all of space and all of time: it bore no form and it belonged to no voice, for it existed as the abstraction of a singularity of pure thought. It was carried hither on the crescendos of light, colour, and desire - unfathomable in depth, unfathomable in sincerity.

_Going home._

Eobard looked longingly into the surging abyss of light as the single thought beckoned him forward, forward into the glowing orifice. 

Decades stranded out of time were enough to change a man. It has taken all the ingenuity and planning as he could muster to get him thus far. And so so much it has taken from him…

_Much too much._

Decades of living in perpetual fear, in fear of a misplaced step, a miscalculation, or an error of human judgement, decades of deception and an eternity of self-restraint later — and Eobard Thawne was clinging on to a painful, diminishing echo of whom he was supposed to be. 

Yet in this white hot, epiphanous moment, Eobard did not much care.

For whoever he is right here, right now, _he_ was going home. On the other side of the wormhole his freedom would await him. 

His trembling, gloved hands thumped into the controls of his time machine with feverish excitement. So close now he could smell the vibrant blue of the tulip fields, so close he could see the smiling faces of a past life gushing back into existence… 

Then, a face from this time and all times, smashed mercilessly through his windscreen.

For that was when Barry Allen shattered Eobard’s life into a million darts of frozen glass, and with it all lives.

********

_Eobard Thawne hated Barry Allen._

And never more so than now.

In the blindness of his all-consuming rage Eobard did not see Eddie draw the firearm. As he held fistfuls of scarlet speedster between relentless punches and burning hatred, Eobard did not hear the speeding bullet tearing down the narrow gap between the barrel of the gun and that warm, stoic heart beating hard against Eddie’s chest.

 _770 miles per hour faster._ That was the difference between the speed of the bullet and the speed of sound.

By the time the single gunshot pierced Eobard’s eardrums Eddie had already fallen. The hot dark viscous liquid surged through the gleaming whiteness of Eddie’s shirt. Eobard stared at him stupefied as this coincidental hero and ancestor of Thawnes drew his last breaths.

In his final moments of perfect lucidity Eobard realised that every where and every time around him was collapsing. In the void between perspective, consciousness, and existence, his anger was being replaced by a fleeting thought.

_Oh Grodd…_

Father hates guns.

Suddenly he remembered his gorilla — beady black eyes staring out forlornly from behind the vertical bars of his cell, in the basement of S.T.A.R. labs.

Suddenly he would remember Tess…

_Then he noticed the sky was falling._

In his mind’s eye Harrison Wells hung on to the memory of Tess Morgan, to the sun-kissed beaches, to the scent of the ocean breeze… there they were, the soft warm sand caressing the soles of their feet, hand in hand, looking across onto the horizon, into a future they could not share.

But who… _who is this Harrison Wells?_

“Cisco - _help me…_ ” Desperately he turned in Cisco’s direction; behind his yellow mask, his eyes flashed with raw, undistllled terror.

In Cisco the boy genius with the loose shirt and long hair - he had foreseen such great potential, and even greater heart. His very own accidental creation, forged in chaos, forged in love. 

And so Eobard let the love of a mentor for his pupil overwhelm him — the love of a father for his surrogate son.

Then he looked to Barry. 

Feverishly he remembered it all. Barry Allen was the Flash, and he was his reverse.

For as long as the former existed the latter must — must surely —

 

Then Eobard Thawne was everywhere at once, and soon he was no where at all.

********

Except, Cisco will always remember the man, the scientist, the friend he had come to know as Harrison Wells.

As the skies fell, Cisco _willed himself_ to remember. 

He remembered the words of encouragement, the mutual admiration, the shared moments, the vintage movies, and that sweet taste of success when between them they would make the Laws of Physics dance to their song.

In the unspoken rage of space, the singularity and the paradox of time finally came to the summons of the Vibe.


End file.
